pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Attacks
Attacks are moves that Pokémon can use against opponent Pokémon in combat. Each Pokémon can learn one fast attack and two charged attacks at time. Battling at Gyms - Moves and Attacks. Niantic Support. Retrieved on 2017-06-19. Kinds of attacks Fast attacks Fast Attacks are the moves used when a Trainer taps on their Pokémon in a Gym. Repeated Fast Attacks recharges the Charged Attack meter. A Fast TM can be used to change a Pokémon's Fast Attack. Charged attacks Charged Attacks must be charged, which can be done by using Fast Attacks. The charged attack meter can be found under the Pokémon's HP bar in the upper left hand corner. Each segment of the bar represents a use of the Charged Attack. Once a segment of the meter has been filled, the Trainer can use the attack by clicking the big button with the move's type icon on the bottom of the screen. Pokémon with more than one charged attack can learn an extra attack by paying different amount of Stardust and candies, see: A Charged TM can be used to change a Pokémon's specific Charged Attack. Attacks aspects There are several aspects for both Fast and Charged attacks that help to define if specific move is optimal in combat. *'Damage' (also called Power) *'Damage per second' (DPS for short) **Its formula is value of '''Damage' divided by ''value of '''Cooldown' *'Energy''' (generated per use) *'Energy per second' (EPS for short) **Its formula is value of '''Energy' divided by ''value of '''Cooldown' *'Cooldown''' *'Energy meter' bar pieces - is one of the aspects of charged attacks, it defines how many pieces bar containing energy of such attack is split into. The number of bar pieces for attacks currently present in game is between 0 to 3 pieces for charged attack. Dodging In Gym battles (including Raid Battles), in addition to attacking, Pokémon can dodge incoming attacks with Trainer swiping either left or right on the screen. A Pokémon is preparing to attack when the edges of the screen flash yellow. A message stating "Dodged!" will appear if the dodge is a success. Stat-changing attacks Legacy moves Legacy moves are attacks that were previously available for specific Pokémon to learn, but currently they're not. Most of the changes to the moves of Pokémon learnsets occurred either on August , 2016 or February , 2017. Unused attacks There are currently some attacks in the game data that can't be learned by any Pokémon. List of unused attacks category=Unused attacks Gallery Charged attacks meter From the release of the game to the present day, there were a few changes to the graphic design of the charged meters. Currently none of these assets are used, as they were replaced with flat bars of single-color corresponding to the type of a charged attack. Two first versions of charged attacks meter had up to 9 bars, despite the fact that meters from 4 to 9 pieces were not used. First version Charge 1.png| 1-piece charge meter Charge 2.png| 2-pieces charge meter Charge 3.png| 3-pieces charge meter Charge 4.png| 4-pieces charge meter Charge 5.png| 5-pieces charge meter Charge 6.png| 6-pieces charge meter Charge 7.png| 7-pieces charge meter Charge 8.png| 8-pieces charge meter Charge 9.png| 9-pieces charge meter Second version Charge 1 A.png| 1-piece charge meter Charge 2 A.png| 2-pieces charge meter Charge 3 A.png| 3-pieces charge meter Charge 4 A.png| 4-pieces charge meter Charge 5 A.png| 5-pieces charge meter Charge 6 A.png| 6-pieces charge meter Charge 7 A.png| 7-pieces charge meter Charge 8 A.png| 8-pieces charge meter Charge 9 A.png| 9-pieces charge meter Third version Charge 0.png| 0-piece charge meter Charge 1 B.png| 1-piece charge meter Charge 2 B.png| 2-pieces charge meter Charge 3 B.png| 3-pieces charge meter References Category:Game elements Category:Attacks